


Неразделимые

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Old Republic Era, Psychological Drama, по заявке
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: В разгар Войны Ситов мастер-джедай Вальтер Кеноби, потерявший в одной из битв свою юную ученицу, ослеплён желанием найти ту, что сгубила его падавана, и жаждет сам сойтись с ней в битве. Вот только последствия этой битвы могут оказаться куда более непредсказуемыми.  (~1500 ДБЯ/21 ДБЯ)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Owen Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 27





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> "Знаю, заявки на ОБТ закрыты, но всё же есть идейка. Суть такова: 300 лет до ВК, предок Кеноби - джедай, побеждает древнюю воительницу Ситхов (предок Сатин). Но та перед смертью проклинает джедая: не будет ни ему, ни его потомкам счастья, пока один из них не женится на её потомке по женской линии." © ForrixIW ([тык](http://ask.fm/duchess_Satine/answer/126578702931))
> 
> Одного из оригинальных зовут Рей, и он - мальчик. Каких-либо ассоциаций с Рей из сиквелов нет и быть не может, так как персонаж был придуман весной 2015, когда я даже не знала, как зовут героев новой трилогии. Более того, честно признаюсь, имя нагло стырено из одной из книг Алексея Пехова, хотя и пишется там через "э", а не "е". Кстати, отличный автор, очень его советую.  
> Касаемо рейтинга: мне кажется, это скорее легкое R, очень близкое к PG-13.  
> Трек-вдохновлялка: Chroma music - Heroes will rise.

_Время утратило своё значение. Сердце замерло, словно его в единый миг сковало плотной коркой льда. Грохот от разваливающихся прямо на глазах сооружений смолк, а мелькающие сгустки плазмы замедлились. Всё вокруг застыло, будто подчинившись приказу свыше, а его взгляд остановился на юной ученице, отделённой от него едва ли десятком метров: чуть ниже обтянутой тёмно-синей тканью груди шестнадцатилетней толотианки внезапно появился алый всплеск, но он тут же исчез, а девушка, переведя непонимающий взгляд вниз, покачнулась и упала на землю, взметнув вверх песок._

_– Биргит._

_Её сиреневые глаза поднялись к склонившемуся над ней джедаю._

_– Мастер, – неведомым образом она умудрялась ещё и говорить. – Я… не справилась, мастер Кеноби._

_– Ты справилась, Биргит, – рука мужчины, облачённая в перчатку, сжала её ладонь. – Ты со всем справилась._

_– Я подвела… вас… мастер. Я не…_

_– Биргит, – он осторожно потряс её за плечо. – Биргит._

_Позади раздался смех, столь странно звучащий среди звуков битвы. Мягко вернув уже ушедшую в Силу толотианку обратно на землю, джедай обернулся: всего лишь в паре метрах от него стояла в полный рост женщина – её светлые волосы выглядели едва ли не выжженными на солнце из-за тёмной одежды, плотно облепляющей её тело. Она смеялась. И в её смехе чувствовалось неподдельное удовольствие и наслаждение._

_– Шайена._

_Собственный голос показался ему чужим, столько несвойственной ему злобы было в нём._

_– Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Вальтер, – взгляд её когда-то зелёных, но сейчас имеющие золотой оттенок глаз скользнул на павшую толотианку. – Тебе следовало лучше присматривать за своей поклажей._

_– Ты заплатишь за её смерть, Шайена, – голубой клинок его меча оказался направлен в сторону женщины. – Ты заплатишь за её смерть и за смерти всех тех, кого ты ещё успела погубить._

_– Ты так считаешь, Кеноби? – губы ситхессы растянулись в ядовитой улыбке._

_Между пальцами её левой руки, свободной от активированного светового меча, заискрились сине-фиолетовые нити электричества, а в следующее мгновенье её раскрытая ладонь направила их в сторону джедая, едва успевшего вскинуть своё оружие, чтобы защититься от молний._

* * *

Магистр-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби резко открыл глаза и сел, пытаясь прийти в себя. Видения никогда не были его сильной стороной, в принципе и обычные – смертные – сны ему снились крайне редко, вероятно, именно поэтому увиденное так сильно взбудоражило его. Наощупь нашарив хронометр, он убедился, что часы едва перевалили за полночь, и снова откинулся головой на подушку.

Биргит, Шайена, Вальтер… Эти имена мало что ему говорили, однако они звучали в его голове так чётко и ясно, словно он где-то видел или слышал их, но просто позабыл. Они сражались. Все трое. И одна из женщин погибла от руки другой. Судя по звукам, там шла масштабная битва. Но между кем?..

Молнии Силы.

Кажется, женщина – Шайена? – владела Молниями Силы. Значит, скорее всего, она – ситх.

Его лоб украсили несколько продольных складок.

Выходит, двое других – Биргит и Вальтер – джедаи? Но их одежда была слишком странной для сегодняшнего дня: слишком яркие цвета, а у мужчины и вовсе под плащом была броня. Даже сейчас, в военное время, джедаи предпочитали привычные робы, а не металл, но, если память не подводит его, раньше – примерно пару тысяч лет назад – такое было в порядке вещей. Получается, он видел… видел _прошлое_? Бред какой-то.

Закинув руку за голову, Оби-Ван закрыл глаза в надежде снова погрузиться в сон.

_«Я проклинаю тебя, Кеноби. Я проклинаю тебя и весь твой род!»_

Световой меч, едва оказавшись в его руках, тут же был активировав, однако в комнате, помимо самого джедая, никого не было.


	2. Глава 1

– Ты сегодня очень задумчив, Оби-Ван. Что-то случилось?

– Я в порядке, Энакин.

– Как скажешь.

Энакин снова вернулся к починке своего истребителя, оставив бывшего наставника в одиночестве сидеть на крыле и предаваться своим отнюдь не радостным мыслям: после ночных происшествий Оби-Ван трижды обошёл свою келью, заглянул в каждый уголок, перерыл всё, что было, в надежде найти жучок, через который ему угрожала неизвестная женщина, но так ничего и не нашёл, что ещё больше усложняло и без того малоприятную ситуацию – теперь можно было подумать, что его начали преследовать галлюцинации.

– Энакин, – он пнул торчащие из-под звездолёта ботинки рыцаря. – Тебе часто снятся сны?

– Не так чтобы часто, – голос молодого мужчины был чуть приглушён из-за тонн металла, нависшего над ним. – Почему спрашиваешь?

– Ничего особенного, – как можно равнодушней откликнулся Оби-Ван. – А о чём, если не секрет?

Энакин, оттолкнувшись ладонями от внутренностей Дельты, выкатился из-под неё и, скрестив руки на груди, с подозрением покосился на него.

– К чему такой интерес, а, Оби-Ван?

– Уже неважно, – тот принялся в задумчивости теребить бороду. – Забудь.

Вот только теперь Энакин уже настроился вытащить из него всю правду, чтобы просто так взять и последовать его совету.

– Ну, – приняв сидячее положение, он расслабленно откинулся на корпус истребителя. – Когда я был помладше, то мне, в основном, снилась мама и Татуин. Иногда Уотто, но с ним я, слава Силе, редко запоминал сны. Потом… – он осёкся, поняв, что бывшему наставнику вовсе не обязательно знать, что лет с четырнадцати в его снах с поразительной регулярностью появлялась Падме.

– Что потом?

– Поды, – не моргнув глазом, спешно соврал рыцарь.

– Поды, – повторил Оби-Ван.

– Ну, да, – Энакин кивнул головой. – Ещё истребители разные… Всего и не упомнишь. А чего это ты вдруг снами увлёкся?

От ответа Оби-Вана спас неожиданно загоревшийся входящим вызовом комлинк.

– Генерал Кеноби на связи.

– _Добрый день, мастер-джедай_ , – на его запястье появилась фигура мандалорской герцогини.

Энакин как-то странно покосился на него и – хотя и несколько понимающе улыбнулся – всё же промолчал. Оби-Ван же поднялся с крыла истребителя и, пожалуй, даже слишком торопливо отдалился от него на пару десятков метров.

– Я рад слышать тебя, Сатин.

Его губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке, даже несмотря на то, что он усердно пытался её подавить. Сатин, однако, не была столь же радостна: она старалась не смотреть на джедая, то и дело опуская взгляд вниз, на свои с силой сжатые ладони.

_– Мне нужно кое в чём тебе признаться, Оби-Ван._

– Ты можешь сказать мне об этом сейчас.

_– Лучше сообщить это при личной встрече. Завтра я буду на Корусанте._

Даже явное смущение Сатин и неизвестность никак не могли ухудшить её известие о скорой встрече _–_ слишком редки были для них такие подарки Силы.

– Когда мне прийти в твои апартаменты?

– _Нет_ , – она спешно покачала головой. – _Не там._

Странности набирали свои обороты.

– Почему нет?

Сатин снова отвела взгляд.

– _Я не думаю, что это подходящее место для нашего разговора._

– Хорошо, – он согласно кивнул, хотя сознание теперь отчаянно искало подвоха. – Тогда где?

– _В "Закусочной Декса". Если ты не против._

Оби-Ван невольно нахмурился.

Он ладил с Декстером и не единожды посещал его заведение ради информации, по изначальному назначению закусочной или же чтобы просто поболтать с давним знакомым. Декс всегда был отличным товарищем, информатором, собеседником и знатоком своего дела, но его ресторан мало подходил для титулованных особ вроде лидера Мандалорского сектора.

– Сатин, что ты скрываешь?

И вновь она не смотрела ему в глаза.

– _Оби-Ван_ , – голос у неё стал совсем уж измученным. – _Не сейчас, хорошо? Мне…_ – она продолжала сверлить взглядом свои руки. _– Мне нужно время, Оби-Ван._

– Как пожелаете, _герцогиня_.

Сатин, не сказав больше ни слова, отключилась.

***

_Джунгли Лао-мон казались бесконечными, и Вальтер даже начал сомневаться, что датчик с шаттла Дарт Шайены не оказался сбитым ею же и не валяется сейчас где-нибудь посреди болот. Однако вскоре он убедился в обратном: заросли лиан, сквозь которые ему приходилось едва ли не с боем продираться, начали редеть, предвещая появление открытого пространства, вполне подходящего для какого-либо сооружения или посадочной площадки. Преодолев ещё пару сотен метров, Вальтер оказался стоящим перед полуразрушенным храмом, стены которого во многих местах были увиты плющом и мхом. Сигнал датчика указывал точно на эти развалины._

_Шайена уже ждала его внутри – подобно какой-то царственной особе она восседала на тронном возвышении в одном из залов, в потолке которого зияла огромная дыра, позволяющая последним солнечным лучам скользить по каменным плитам пола._

_– А, Вальтер, – ситхесса, оттолкнувшись от подлокотников, поднялась, – это ты. Я ожидала, что ты прибудешь раньше._

_Вальтер, сделав несколько шагов в её сторону, остановился._

_– Здесь где-то ловушка, не правда ли?_

_– Так вот какого ты обо мне мнения? – она прижала ладонь к груди. – А я-то, наивная, думала, что мы с тобой всё ещё друзья, – он не успел произнести хоть слово в ответ, как она продолжила: – Жаль милашку Биргит. И какая она по счёту? Третья или уже четвёртая?_

_Его левая ладонь невольно сжалась в кулак._

_– Тебе доставляет удовольствие лишать меня тех, кто мне дорог?_

_– Ты сам виноват, Вальтер, – голос Шайены неожиданно стал невыносимо холодным. – **Ты** начал эту войну, а не я. _

_– У меня не было выбора. На кону стояла жизнь целой планеты._

_– Планеты, которая всё равно была после уничтожена._

_– Шайена, – даже сейчас он оставался джедаем – носителем мира – и, несмотря на воспоминания об умирающей у него на руках ученице, пытался договориться, пусть в нём и клокотала злоба и жажда отмщения. – Я знаю тебя, ты…_

_В секунды она оказалась рядом с ним._

_– Ты меня не знаешь, – её горячее дыхание обжигало не хуже огня. – Ты никогда меня не знал. И единственного человека, который когда-либо знал меня, ты убил._

_– Лиадан стала угрозой для Республики._

_– Лиадан была моей сестрой!_

_Воздух шипел и искрился от энергии, переполняющей зал._

_Шайена, призвав свой световой меч, до этого покоящийся на одной из ступенек, ведущих к трону, сжала в руках его тёмный с золотом эфес и отступила на шаг назад._

_– Признаться, мне не очень хотелось убивать Биргит: девочка подавала большие надежды, я даже хотела сама взяться за её **истинное** обучение. После твоей смерти, разумеется, – она улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая, как действуют на него её слова. – Но ничего страшного в этом нет. Зато её смерть наконец-то заставила твою душу погрязнуть в собственных эмоциях. Скажешь, что я лгу, Вальтер?_

_Пальцы джедая скользнули по серебристому металлу светового меча, закреплённого на поясе._

_– Ты же пришёл сюда не ради разговоров со мной… Ты пришёл убить меня, верно?_

_– Я надеялся, что мне удастся договориться с тобой._

_– Договориться? – она рассмеялась, и Сила вокруг завибрировала подобно натянутым струнам. – Я не стану договариваться с джедайским отребьем._

_Алый и голубой клинки, активированные почти одновременно, с гудением скрестились в миллиметрах от их лиц. Шайена с улыбкой, преобразовавшейся в звероподобный оскал, в доли секунд изменила угол наклона своего клинка, с удивительной ловкостью изогнулась всем телом, пронеся собственный меч над головой, и направила вскинутую вперёд руку в сторону врага, уже успевшего принять аналогичную позу. Сила тут же принялась скапливаться в том малом пространстве, что осталось между их ладонями и, достигнув своей максимальной концентрации, взорвалась, отбросив в разные стороны джедая и ситха, невероятными усилиями сумевших остаться на ногах._

_– Ты чувствуешь это, Вальтер? Чувствуешь? – грудь Шайены быстро поднималась и опускалась от частого дыхания. – Ты чувствуешь, как гнев заполняет тебя? Чувствуешь, что ненависть, боль, жажда расплаты – это то, что тебе **действительно** нужно? Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал это. Я хочу, чтобы ощутил всю мощь Тёмной стороны!_

_Вместе с её криком на него обрушился град молний, который скользнул из руки его светловолосой противницы, не отяжеленной всё ещё горящим мечом, зажатым в другой. Только в последние секунды Вальтер успел поднять собственное оружие с целью защититься, но внезапно почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Ещё одно мгновенье, а над ним уже – на расстоянии почти в двадцать футов, а то и больше – возвышалась фигура Дарт Шайены._

_– Ты был прав, Вальтер, – в красном свете светового меча её лицо казалось лицом восковой куклы. – Здесь всё же была ловушка._

_Его оружие, поддавшись её велению, метнулось к ней, но когда он прыгнул вслед за ним, верх шахты неожиданно заполнился ярко-жёлтой сетью чистой энергии, и едва только пальцы Вальтера коснулись её сплетений, силовой разряд заставил его тело скривиться от боли, и его тут же отбросило назад. Прежде чем сознание покинуло его, он успел услышал смех Шайены, гулко отдающийся от дюралевых стен шахты._

* * *

Оби-Ван в доли секунд принял сидячее положение и попытался вернуть дыхание в норму.

Грудь кололо так, словно его тело только что приняло сотни тысяч вольт, и он торопливо раздвинул половинки нижней туники, ожидая увидеть на коже ожог. Однако, того не было. Всё ещё сжимая светлую ткань, Оби-Ван огляделся: в келье, не считая его самого, никого не было. Тогда почему ему казалось, что за ним кто-то наблюдает?

Внезапно голову пронзила острая боль, отчего Оби-Ван, успевший опустить ноги на пол, чей холод был невероятно приятен после словно бы объятой огнём постели, без сил упал на колени.

_«Ты и твои потомки познают всю боль моей утраты»._

Женский голос молотом ударил по вискам, заставив буквально припасть к полу.

_«Твой сын, твой внук, каждый мужчина твоей семьи… Все вы поймёте, каково это лишиться всего, что тебе так дорого»._

Каждый вздох давался с таким трудом, что казалось, будто следующий глоток столь желанного сейчас кислорода – последний в его жизни, как боль вдруг исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась. С небывалым усилием ему всё же удалось приподняться на дрожащих руках и нервно облизать внезапно пересохшие губы, будто опалённые жаром лавы. 

Остаток ночи Оби-Ван провёл в состоянии медитации.


	3. Глава 2

Все силы уходили на то, чтобы сохранить спокойное выражение лица, и выдавить из себя хоть слово казалось просто невыполнимым действием.

– Я сожалею, Оби-Ван, – Сатин, сидящая напротив, смущённо потупила взгляд и, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свои действия, сжала полупустую кружку. – Мы оба знали, что ничего из этого не получится.

– Кто он? – голос Оби-Вана всё же надтреснулся от боли. – Я его знаю?

– Нет, – она покачала головой, всё также не глядя ему в глаза. – Я познакомилась с ним уже после того, как стала правительницей Мандалора.

– Так всё это время, вы…

– Мы были только политическими союзниками, Оби-Ван. И его… его предложение носит исключительно деловой характер, – она всё же нашла в себе силы, и их взгляды впервые с начала этой встречи пересеклись. – Моё положение в Галактике сейчас очень шаткое. Из-за постоянных нападений со стороны Дозора Смерти целые сектора покидают Совет Нейтральных систем, потому что их лидеры боятся сами попасть под удар. Мне нужна чья-то поддержка, Оби-Ван. 

– Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня.

– Ты же знаешь, что это не то. Ты принадлежишь Республике, ты – джедай…

– Это не значит, что я не могу помочь тебе.

– Я уже всё решила. Я _должна_ пойти на этот брак.

Оби-Ван с тяжким вздохом, всё же вырвавшимся из груди, подался чуть ближе в её сторону.

– Я ценю то, что вы хотели признаться мне в этом при личной встрече, Ваша Светлость, – в его голос прорвались-таки ноты горечи, но тоска слишком сильно затмил его сознание, чтобы он смог различить, как один из её титулов, сказанный им, отразился болью на её лице. – Но я не понимаю…

– Реган хочет познакомиться с вами, генерал Кеноби, – теперь и в её словах ощущался холод. – Он узнал, что нас связывает, – она остановилась, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, – общее прошлое… и он надеется, что вы появитесь на церемонии. Как друг моей семьи.

Почему-то с каждым последующим словом её голос слышался всё смазанней.

– Герцогиня, – Оби-Ван вложил в обращение всю твёрдость, на которую был сейчас способен. – Я признателен вам за оказанную мне честь, но я воздержался бы от подобного мероприятия. Боюсь, нахождение там – выше моих сил.

_– Мастер, я пойду с вами._

_– Нет, ты остаёшься здесь._

_– Я **иду** с вами, мастер._

_– Биргит._

Оби-Ван ощутил едва уловимое тепло, словно на его плечо легла чья-то рука.

_– Ты остаёшься. И это не обсуждается._

_– А если там **она**? Если она ждёт вас… Что тогда?_

_– Значит, Сила желает, чтобы мы встретились с ней вновь._

– Мастер Кеноби?.. Что с вами?

_– Мастер, вы же помните, что случилось в прошлый раз… Пожалуйста, мастер._

_– Ты едва не погибла тогда, Биргит._

_– Но сейчас же всё в порядке: я жива и здорова. Мастер, я **нужна** вам сейчас._

Сидящая напротив него Сатин расплывалась с каждой секундой всё сильней, а сознание рисовало вместо её лица лицо неизвестной толотианки с глазами цвета благородного аметиста.

_– Даже если вы против, я всё равно отправлюсь вслед за вами. Вы – мой наставник, мы – команда. И мы должны действовать вместе. В особенности, если замешана она: вы уже достаточно утратили по её вине существ._

_– Ты считаешь, что этот факт может как-то повлиять на меня?_

_– Я считаю, что вам **нельзя** оставаться с ней один на один._

– Оби-Ван! 

Он только успел с удивлением отметить, что голос мандалорской герцогини чем-то схож с голосом той самой женщины из его снов, которая уже две ночи подряд угрожала ему, как всё вокруг внезапно потемнело.

***

_Вальтер пытался сохранить свои силы, почти постоянно медитируя, но толку от этого было мало: он чувствовал, как некоторые старые раны на его теле, залеченные исключительно при помощи Силы, начинают снова его тревожить, чувствовал, как сама Сила, с самого рождения ощущаемая им как неотделимая часть, словно бы начал покидать его, оставляя пустую оболочку клеток._

_– Исаламири?_

_Удивительно, но Шайена услышала его шёпот, и над горящей решёткой его клетки появилось её лицо с растянутыми в улыбке губами._

_– Славные ящерки, не находишь? Я берегла их специально для тебя._

_– Ты так боишься сразиться со мной в честном бою?_

_Её лицо исказилось от гнева._

_– Я всего лишь жажду в полную меру насладиться твоими страданиями, Вальтер._

_– Моими страданиями? – он устало откинулся на холодный металл. – Ты убила моего мастера, двух моих друзей и моего падавана… Тебе этого мало?_

_– Мало, – ему казалось, что её змеиный шёпот звучит совсем рядом. – Этого недостаточно._

_– Лиадан это не вернёт._

_– Не смей произносить её имя!_

_– Шайена, – Вальтер с усилием вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Прошло уже почти тридцать лет, и я не единожды говорил тебе, что я сожалею о случившемся… Ты тогда тоже была частью Ордена и Республики, ты должна была понимать, что если не я, то кто-то другой её уничтожит._

_– Но это сделал не кто-то, а **ты** , Вальтер, – она даже усмехнулась собственным словам. – Ты и правда думал, что за эти тридцать лет я забуду об этом? Знаешь, – сверху послышался равномерный стук её каблуков о каменный пол зала, – пару недель назад я видела Юи. _

_Вальтер закрыл глаза и попытался успокоить неожиданно начавшееся биться быстрее сердце._

_– Она красивая. Действительно красивая. Такой приятный оттенок рыжего, а эти чудные голубые глаза… Необычное сочетание для женщины с Альдераана. Или она родом не оттуда?_

_– Тебе виднее._

_– О, ну, разумеется. Кстати, её сын… – Шайена сделала паузу, зная, как в такие моменты могут действовать остановки. – Он очень милый мальчик. И у него просто очаровательные серо-голубые глаза. Интересно, в кого бы это?.._

_Он с усилием выдохнул, осознав, что глупо сейчас скрываться – ситхесса уже всё знала._

_– Ты не тронешь ни Юи, ни мальчика._

_– Или что? Что ты сделаешь, Вальтер? – её лицо вновь появилось где-то высоко над ним. – Ты сейчас скован. Сила покидает тебя. Ещё пара часов, и ты ослабнешь настолько, что вряд ли сможешь даже стоять. И ты ещё смеешь ставить мне условия? – её усиленный дюрастилом смех больно ударил по барабанным перепонкам. – Однако, во имя нашей когда-то крепкой дружбы, я позабочусь о мальчике после твоей смерти. Кажется, ему уже два. Самое время показать, на что он способен._

_Вальтер не успел хоть как-то отреагировать на её заявление, как потолок, виднеющийся в квадрате света над ним исчез, затем внезапно раздался удивлённый вскрик Шайены и глухой звук удара тела о камень._

_– Где он? – фраза звучала не как вопрос, а скорее как приказ. – Тебе лучше ответить сейчас, а не ждать того, как я начну вытягивать из тебя нужную мне информацию._

_Шайена рассмеялась._

_– Вальтер, Вальтер… Ты настолько не уверен в своих силах, что обратился за подмогой? Ну, что ж… Так даже интересней._

_Её чёрная как смоль подпись исчезла из поле зрения, а в следующее мгновенье над деактивированной энергетической решёткой появился обладатель голоса: мужчина с такими же каштановыми волосами и такими же серыми глазами, как и у Вальтера._

_– Эй, – он чуть улыбнулся, и старый шрам на его правой щеке смялся. – Ты хоть ползти можешь?_

_– Не волнуйся, в этот раз тебе не придётся меня тащить на себе._

_– Это… это обнадёживает, да._

_Вальтер с облегчением начал ощущать, как Сила вновь наполняет его._

* * *

На этот раз Оби-Ван проснулся довольно плавно и даже по собственному желанию, однако недоумение всё же отразилось на его лице: он никак не ожидал обнаружить себя лежащим в одной из палат Целительного корпуса.

– Вы только гляньте, кто у нас очнулся, – Энакин, сидящий рядом, с довольной улыбкой откинулся на спинку стула. – Я, конечно, всё понимаю, Оби-Ван, и когда мужчины падают к ногам женщин – это очень романтично в глазах этих самых женщин, но падать перед ними в обморок… Это что, новый вид привлечения внимания?

– О чём это ты?

Решив, что бывший наставник просто-напросто прикидывается, Энакин в недовольстве поджал губы. Однако несколько непонимающий взгляд Оби-Вана, которым он окинул помещение, всё же заставил усомниться в изначальном мнении.

– Ты правда ничего не помнишь?

Оби-Ван, переведя взгляд на него, нахмурился, вероятно, пытаясь хотя бы что-то воспроизвести в своей памяти, но спустя пару минут отрицательно покачал головой.

– Капитан безопасности герцогини мандалорской принёс тебя сюда.

– Что? Но… почему? Я не помню, чтобы мы виделись с ним.

– Вероятно, ты виделся не с ним, а с его госпожой: герцогиня Сатин сообщила мне, что ты потерял сознание во время, – Энакин вдруг улыбнулся, – вашей встречи.

_– Может, тебе помочь вылезти, а? Всё-таки я твой старший брат._

_В голосе чувствовалась явная ухмылка._

Лёгкая пульсирующая боль в голове заставила Оби-Вана закрыть глаза и прижать ладонь к виску.

– Оби-Ван? – Энакин подался ближе к полусидящему-полулежащему на кровати джедаю.

_– Я в норме. Мне не пять лет, чтобы ты так пёкся обо мне._

_– Эй, это моя обязанность._

– Я в порядке, Энакин, я просто…

Просто он хотел и дальше позволить голосам – впервые не причиняющих ему невыносимо мучительную боль – идти сквозь него. Голосам, что казались ему настолько знакомыми, настолько привычными и обыденными в своих интонациях, что… Дверь внезапно отъехала, тут же отогнав двух неизвестных в дальний угол сознания. На пороге стоял Оуэн Кеноби, за спиной которого можно было разглядеть главную целительницу Вокару Че, явно обеспокоенную столь странным визитом.

– Нам надо поговорить, брат, – Оуэн бросил немного колючий взгляд в сторону сидящего рядом с кроватью рыцаря-джедая. – Наедине.


	4. Глава 3

Естественно, Энакин никуда не ушёл. Уступил своё место, под подозрительным взглядом Оуэна обязался не вмешиваться в разговор, но не ушёл. Оуэну явно было не по нутру его присутствие здесь, но Оби-Ван не выражал каких-либо критических возражений по этому поводу, и он, бросив ещё один недовольный взгляд на второго джедая, всё же переместился вместе со стулом ближе.

– Знаешь что, братец… Это по твоей части видеть что-то за гранью нормальности. Так что сделай что-нибудь из своих невероятных фокусов, но избавь меня от них.

Брови Оби-Вана изогнулись от удивления.

– Пару дней назад я увидел во сне это, – Оуэн вытащил из заплечной сумки деку. – Решил тогда, что просто слишком долго был за штурвалом. Однако в следующую ночь снова увидел этот же самый символ, но уже на борту шаттла. Знакомый знак, не так ли?

Не отрывая взгляда от изображения истребителя с черепом мифозавра на крыле – неровного и явно нарисованного впопыхах, – Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.

– Ты не представляешь насколько.

– Хей, я же уже видел подобный звездолёт.

Оуэн в недовольстве покосился на встрявшего Энакина. Тот торопливо замолчал и отклонился чуть назад – достаточно для того, чтобы не мелькать прямо перед Оуэном, но недостаточно для того, чтобы пропустить хоть что-то из идущего разговора. Оуэн снова вернулся к брату.

– А сегодня… сегодня я видел нечто похлеще. Одну парочку со светошашками вроде твоей.

– Парочку со… что? – Оби-Ван всё же поднял взгляд к нему. – Давай всё по порядку.

Старший Кеноби снова посмотрел на Скайуокера, уже готового к байке и буквально навострившего уши, чтобы не пропустить ничего важного, однако, не сказав ни слова на этот счёт, несколько нервно провёл ладонью по чуть взлохмаченным каштановым волосам.

– Два дня назад я был не так далеко от Корусанта: дела закинули меня на Алсакан. Признаться, я и не собирался заявляться в столицу, если бы не обстоятельства, но эти твои прибамбасы вроде голосов… Ладно, хатт с ними, – Оуэн махнул рукой. – Но вот на бойни я не подписывался однозначно.

– Бойни? – на лбу Оби-Ван появилась тонкая продольная морщина. – Что за бойни? Ты можешь говорить конкретней?

– С мечами вроде твоего. Без понятия, кто это был вообще. Первый раз вижу, хотя, признаю, голоса знакомые. Особенно у одного из мужчин. Как его там… – Оуэн задумчиво провёл ладонью по подбородку. – Вильям… Или Вольт…

Оби-Ван, тяжело вздохнув, откинулся на подушку.

– Или Вальтер.

– Да, верно, – Оуэн встрепенулся. – Точно. Вальтер. Постой, – он внезапно напрягся. – Ты научился читать чужие мысли?

Ответить джедай не успел: окружающее пространство уже даже почти привычно началось заволакиваться дымкой. Оби-Ван слышал, как его зовут по имени, однако звуки доходили слишком медленно, с трудом преодолевая ставший вдруг невероятно тягучим воздух. Он ощутил, как внезапно изменилась подпись Оуэна, но лишь сделал глубокий вдох и отдался во власть Силы.

* * *

_– Мне нужно связаться с Юи. Она и Тэо в большой опасности._

_– Вальтер._

_Остановившись от неожиданной тоски в голосе брата, он обернулся: ещё с детства обладающий высокой и мощной фигурой, в юности лишь укрепившейся благодаря многочисленным тренировкам, Аарон выглядел сейчас не как мастер, обучивший близнецов с Мон-Каламари, которые, к данному моменту, уже почти шесть лет как значились в рангах рыцарей, а будто малолетний падаван, нашкодивший пока наставника не было рядом. Это сравнение почему-то отдалось болью в Силе._

_– Ты не можешь с ней связаться._

_– Почему нет? – Вальтер теперь развернулся к нему полностью. – Наш закрытый канал связи до сих пор исправно работает._

_– Она мертва, – Аарон внешне оставался непоколебимым, но в его взгляде легко было обнаружить искреннее сожаление. – Со мной связалась жена сенатора. Шесть ночей назад она обнаружила Тэо и Юи в своих покоях._

_Вальтер замер, не в силах выдавить хоть слово из себя._

_– Мальчик жив, – его брат точно знал, чем заняты сейчас его мысли. – Но он ничего не помнит. Ничего, кроме красного лезвия, вспоровшего его мать, – Аарон сделал шаг к нему. – Прекрати её преследовать. Она только этого и ждёт. А в Галактике и без неё тьмы достаточно._

_– Если не уничтожить её сейчас, то она породит ещё больше тьмы._

_Аарон в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними._

_– Брат, остановись, – он с силой встряхнул джедая за плечи. – Разве ты не понимаешь? Она **хочет** , чтобы ты шёл за ней. И твоя одержимость местью только забавляет её. _

_– И что же ты мне предлагаешь? – Вальтер, внезапно изменившись в лице, быстрым движением смахнул его руки с себя. – Ты предлагаешь мне просто забыть всё то, что она сделала?_

_Аарон оставался таким же невозмутимым, как и мгновенье назад уже давно привыкший за годы обучения к иногда возникающим ярким вспышкам эмоций в брате – их связывала не только кровь, но и Сила, объединившая и их самих, и их наставников. Эта связь долгие годы позволяла всем четверым чувствовать друг друга куда сильней, чем остальных._

_А потом в одном из сражений Лия Криз – предатель Ордена, едва получившая ранг рыцаря и почти сразу же ступившая на путь Тёмной стороны, совсем ещё молодая женщина, горящая изнутри от боли и отчаянья над ещё тёплым телом младшей сестры – эта самая Лия Криз через год после убийства самого близкого ей человека с яростью во взгляде, с гневом в голосе, окрашивающим её подпись в красные и черные краски, с лютой ненавистью, полностью охватившей её, набросилась на одного из мастеров и, убив прямо на глазах у едва вышедшего из ранга его падавана Вальтера, рассмеялась, наблюдая за тем, как он пытается вернуть к жизни уже мёртвого наставника, и совершенно не собиралась скрывать своего наслаждения от созерцания этой картины. Эта боль ещё долго чувствовалась в их связи, и когда, казалось бы, она утихла, всё та же когда-то тихая и скромная Лия Криз, но теперь уже Дарт Шайена обманом заманила и второго мастера-джедая – учителя Аарона Кеноби – на Дксун и взорвала его шаттл, чтобы он не смог покинуть луну Ондерона, кишащую всевозможными хищниками._

_Смерть обоих мастеров тяжким отпечатком осталась в памяти Вальтера, и все эти годы он винил в их смерти себя – это он был тем джедаем, который лишил жизни юную Лиадан Криз, когда её силы оказались неподвластны даже ей самой. Это Вальтер был тем джедаем, который убил молодую сестру по Силе, убил на глазах её сестры по крови, на глазах той, которой когда-то готов был прикрыть спину, на глазах той, что сейчас был готов убить сам._

_Скалоподобный Аарон не сдвинулся с места даже тогда, когда Сила вокруг начала темнеть._

_– Смерть Лии не вернёт ни одного из наших мастеров, как и не вернёт ни Юи, ни Биргит. Тебе давно пора простить и себя, и её и перестать гоняться за призраками прошлого. Брат, – его руки снова оказались на плечах Вальтера, взгляд которого был наполнен ненавистью, которую он даже не пытался сейчас хоть как-то подавить. – Подумай о Рее и Тэо. Ты нужен мальчишкам. Я прикрывал тебя все эти годы не ради того, чтобы они остались совсем одни в этой Галактике._

_– Она доберётся и до них. Она сделает всё что угодно, чтобы отомстить мне._

_– Если ты сейчас отправишься вслед за ней, то ты будешь ничуть не лучше неё. Ты думаешь, Юи бы хотела, чтобы ты пошёл на это?_

_– Откуда мне знать, – голос Вальтера внезапно понизился до шёпота. – Юи теперь мертва. А **она** пойдёт на что угодно, и Сила знает, скольких ещё она погубит, прежде чем успокоиться. Я должен это сделать. Есть только один выбор: я сделаю это один или мы сделаем это вместе._

* * *

Оби-Ван неторопливо, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь только что увиденного, открыл глаза и с удивление обнаружил сидящего напротив Оуэна – мужчина, опустив голову и сжав ладонями виски, тяжело дышал. А через секунду в поле его зрения появилось лицо Энакина: брови у него были нахмурены, а Сила вокруг пылала от его беспокойства вперемешку со злостью.

– Или ты мне объясняешь, что с тобой происходит, или я прямо сейчас иду к магистру Йоде. 

– Нет, – Оби-Ван тут же схватил его за запястье. – Оуэн?

Мужчина, неловко встряхнув головой так, словно бы она весила не меньше тонны, перевёл взгляд с пола на него, и Оби-Вану на миг показалось, что цвет его глаз сменился с привычных карих на зелёный.

– Ты что-то видел?

– Не видел. Чувствовал. 

Энакин и Оби-Ван непонимающе переглянулись.

– Страх. Отчаянье. Гнев. Жажда мести. И боль. Много боли. _Очень_ много боли. Словно…

Оуэн осёкся, не зная, как описать, насколько безграничной была боль того человека, с сознанием которого он будто слился в единое целое. Медленно, с усилием выдохнув, он снова мотнул головой, явно не собираясь заканчивать предложение, а потом резко развернулся к Энакину.

– Ты говорил, что уже видел подобный истребитель? Я хочу знать где.

Энакин, скрестив руки на груди, хмыкнул.

– Только если кто-нибудь из вас объяснит, почему вам обоим чудилась какая-то Лия. Потому что, если эта та Лия, о которой я думаю, то у меня для вас плохие новости.


	5. Глава 4

– Количество мидихлориан около восемнадцати тысяч. Родилась на Мандалоре. На момент, когда Орден обнаружил её и её младшую сестру Лиадан, обе после трагической гибели родителей воспитывались дядей по материнской линии, – Энакин защёлкал по сенсорным клавишам датапада, вызывая на голопроектор изображение мужчины. – Густав Зенлав. Основатель компании "Мандал-Моторс". Первые два истребителя, вышедшие с его конвейера, Густав отдал в личное пользование племянниц, – над столом появились миниатюрные копии двух звездолётов, как две капли воды похожие на тот, что рисовал Оуэн. – Вы только гляньте на них. Красавцы, правда же? У них углы корпуса сглажены настолько, что ничуть не уступают по форме нашим.

– Энакин. 

– А какая реактивная мощь.

– Энакин.

– Вы только представьте, они на гиперпрыжки затрачивали даже меньше топлива, чем наши Дельты.

– _Энакин._

– Эх, я бы всё отдал, лишь бы на них полетать.

Оби-Ван всё же вырвал деку из рук рыцаря и вернул изображение светловолосой девушки: она была облачена в лазурно-голубое одеяние наподобие платья, на уровне бёдер расходящееся на две половины, чтобы обеспечить удобство при передвижении, а от шеи до места расположения восьмого ребра её тело оказалось закрытым металлической бронёй. Её фигура была изогнута, словно она была готова к удару со стороны – ноги согнуты в коленях, световой меч с золотистым лезвием сжат в правой руке в обратном хвате, светлые тонкие брови нахмурены, но в голубых глазах не было ни капли страха или сомнения. Фигура девушки не двигалась, а на голограмме иногда появлялись голубоватые волны – вероятно, изображение остановилось во время того, как его пытались перевести в цветную версию. 

– Кто это?

– Лиадан. Из-за её смерти Лия Криз покинула Орден.

– Криз? – голос Оби-Вана изменился от удивления.

Скайуокер, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, усмехнулся.

– Я думал, ты знал, что в клане твоей подружки были чувствительные.

– Она не моя подружка.

Теперь рыцарь уже широко улыбался.

– Так ты и правда не знал? Неужели, только я смотрел в архивах что-то дальше, чем пара сотен лет? Ну, что ж… Тогда, джентльмены, вам лучше присесть.

Энакин, вернув себе датапад, с явным удовольствием активировал ещё одну из голограмм.

Над столом появилось три человеческих фигуры: двое мужчин и женщина. Мужчины – оба с тёмными волосами, но из-за голубого цвета голограммы было сложно определить их цвет, и с одинаковыми оттенками глаз – стояли с двух сторон от женщины. Сжав руки за спиной, они изредка поглядывали на неё, и губы одного из них – того, что повыше – на доли секунд изгибались в некоем подобии улыбки, но она почти сразу же исчезала, и мужчина вновь становился серьёзней, чем прежде. Женщина, судя по тонкой косичке, свисающей на её правое плечо, была единственным падаваном из всей троицы. Её руки были скрещены, но она иногда поднимала вверх левую руку, чтобы убрать прилипшие к губам волосы, из-за ветра поднявшиеся с её груди, где они до этого мирно лежали гладкими локонами.

Даже несмотря на голубой цвет голограммы можно было понять, что женщина была действительно красивая и родилась отнюдь не в самой бедной семье: в её лице просматривались аристократические черты, у неё были изящные пальцы и тонкие запястья, расправленные плечи и прямая спина и, судя по бледно-синим оттенкам записи, светлые волосы и тёмные глаза. Её джедайская форма, в отличие от довольно необычного сплава ткани и металла у её спутников, была близка к той, что сейчас носили обитатели Храма, но даже такая простая, непримечательная одежда ничуть не уменьшала её величественную натуру, прорывающуюся сквозь слои обучения в Ордене. А ещё она так сильно – до безумия – была похожа на мандалорскую герцогиню, находящуюся сейчас в миллионах световых лет от Корусанта, что у Оби-Вана перехватило дыхание. 

– Знакомьтесь: Аарон Кеноби, – Энакин махнул рукой на улыбнувшегося мужчину, – Лия Криз, – женщина на голограмме в очередной раз избавилась от ненавистного волоса, – и Вальтер Кеноби, – третий из голограммных людей посмотрел на женщину, стоящую рядом, и снова на что-то перед собой, – джедаи, живущие примерно полторы тысячи лет назад.

– Это… – Оуэн явно был обескуражен. – Это наши… предки?

– Похоже на то.

_«Я заберу у тебя всё, Вальтер. Ты ощутишь всю боль, что я почувствовала по твоей вине»._

– Шайена, – чуть дрожащие пальцы Оби-Вана на несколько мгновений погрузились в синие пиксели, составляющие фигуру женщины. – Это Шайена… Энакин, ты знаешь, что их связывало?

Радостное выражение лица рыцаря исчезло, словно это не его губы до этого изгибались в улыбке.

– Вы уверены, что хотите это знать?

***

Реган не был удивлен, найдя свою невесту в поминальном саду её клана – после возвращения с Корусанта она почти всё время пропадала возле одной из могил. Он не знал, почему её так влекло туда, но не настаивал на том, чтобы она прекратила свои походы в это отнюдь не самое оживлённое место в мандалорском дворце.

– Сатин.

Едва заметно вздрогнув, она обернулась. Слегка рассеянный взгляд голубых глаз выхватил его фигуру, и из её груди вырвался облегчённый и одновременно несколько удручённый вздох.

– Ты сама не своя, после своей поездки в столицу.

– Я в порядке.

Реган сделал ещё несколько шагов ближе к ней и остановился: перед ним оказались две могилы, больше подходящие для простолюдинов, но не для предков правящего клана – ничем не примечательные холмики, уже чуть поросшие нарциссами и крокусами, с каменными плитами в изголовье и неизвестным тонким деревцем, расположенным между ними и уже почти увядшем. Присев, он осторожно отодвинул свисающие с камня белые лилии.

– Лия Криз, – задумчиво прочитал он и выпрямился. – Кто это?

– Я не знаю, – Сатин пожала плечами, не отрывая взгляда от последнего пристанища одной из своего племени. – Она жила более тысячи лет назад, а её могилу я нашла только позавчера. Что-то… что-то тянуло меня сюда.

– А вторая?

– Имени нет. Но я нашла в архивах записи её дочери, – она кивнула головой в сторону могилы Лии, при этом не двигаясь корпусом и оставаясь на месте, – что это мужчина. Она не знала ни его имени, ни откуда он родом, но это он был тем человеком, который принёс Лию Криз на родину и похоронил здесь. Наверное, поэтому её дочь решила, что он имеет право остаться здесь и после своей смерти. Это дерево, – теперь её взгляд был направлен на низенькое, больше похожее на куст деревце, чуть покачивающее своими тонкими ветками на ветру, – он посадил сразу после её похорон. Он приходил сюда на рассвете и уходил лишь только на закате. Иногда с ним приходил мальчик, но чаще всего он был один. Может, она была его женой или он просто любил её… Я не знаю.

Сатин снова замолчала, и Регану вдруг показалось, что сейчас она находится совершенно в другом месте, и устало вздохнул: он знал, что она не любила его, знал, что она согласилась на брак с ним только ради своего народа, но ему невыносимо хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы она стала хоть чуточку счастливей, чем была сейчас.

– Как на счёт того, чтобы начать ухаживать за ними?

– Что? – по её взгляду можно было понять, что она совершенно не слышала его слов.

– Вероятно, тебе очень дорого это место, – он мягко сжал её ладони в своих. – Так давай вернём ему былой вид. Давай, попробуем вместе вернуть к жизни, например, это дерево.

Губы Сатин изогнулись в немного грустной улыбке.

– Это бессмысленно. Оно засохло почти сразу, как только оказалось на этой земле. Капитан моей стражи сказал мне, что видел, как оно начало набирать цвет в тот год, когда был убит Джозеф, но когда я вернулась, оно снова стало увядать.

– Но это не значит, что мы не может попытаться.

Она уже собиралась снова сказать, что считает эту затею лишённого всякого смысла, но Реган, не дав произнести больше ни слова, крепко обнял её, и Сатин, закрыв глаза, старательно отогнала образ совершенно другого человека, который, возможно, в другой жизни мог бы быть сейчас на его месте.

***

– Зачастил ты последнее время сюда, как я посмотрю.

– И тебе не хворать, Декс, – Оби-Ван, ощутив себя в крепких бесалийских объятиях, сел на ближайшее свободное место. – Есть для меня минутка?

– Для старого друга найдётся даже две, – Декстер дружелюбно улыбнулся и, поддерживая второй парой рук столик, чтобы нечаянно не отломить его, сел напротив. – Серьёзный разговор назревает, судя по всему.

– Серьёзней некуда. Слушай, Декс, – сложив руки на столешницу, Оби-Ван подался чуть вперед и снова заговор, заметно понизив голос: – Несколько дней назад я был здесь с одной… – воздуха отчего-то вдруг стало очень мало, и он, сделав быстрый вдох, закашлялся. – Одной… женщиной.

– Помню, помню, – бесалиск согласно кивнул головой, да так рьяно, что его тяжёлая кожистая борода колыхнулась из стороны в сторону. – Та ещё фурия, должен сказать.

Оби-Ван, не сдержавшись, на доли секунд улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Фурия? 

– Не меньше. Я ещё тогда удивился: с виду сенатор сенатором, но уж больно не сдержанна для их породы, – он тоже подался ему навстречу. – Ты как чувств лишился, так она тут же раскричалась, мол, это я что-то подмешал вам в бокалы. А стоило мне только приблизиться, чтобы помочь, так она и вовсе разошлась… Самолично оттащила тебя с глаз подальше, связалась с кем-то и огрызалась всякий раз, как я узнать пытался, что с тобой стряслось. Ну, как огрызаться-то… Видно, что женщина приличная, да и говорила она довольно вежливо, но, знаешь, что я тебе скажу, – Декс снова покачал головой, но на этот раз с неким упрёком во взгляде, – я на Аутленд столько жарких ссор и драк повидал, но так изящно меня ещё ни разу обратно на кухню не посылали. 

Изо всех сил стараясь подавить улыбку, Оби-Ван неспешно скользнул рукой по бороде.

– А ты помнишь ещё что-нибудь? Может, к ней подходил кто.

– Был один. Мужчина с ней сидел довольно долгое время.

– Мужчина? – брови Оби-Вана приподнялись в удивлении, а ему самому пришлось призвать немало выдержки, чтобы подавить ещё в зачатках ненужную сейчас ревность к будущей невесте неизвестного ему Регана.

– Светлый такой, – Декстер помотал одной из правых рук возле головы, – но глаза карие, почти чёрные. Они тут пару часов сидели вдвоём, прежде чем ты пришёл. Знакомая твоя всё горевала о чём-то, а тот приободрить её пытался. Он-то как раз и появился потом снова, видать, с ним она и связывалась, чтобы он помог тебя утащить. Целителям, видимо, она не доверяла.

Джедай готов был вздохнуть от облегчения, со слов Декса узнав в неизвестном спутнике герцогини капитана её стражей, в то время как в глазах самого хозяина закусочной стало медленно проступать подозрение. 

– А взгляд-то у неё был совсем уж печальный. Может, обидел кто её. Не знаешь случаем, кто это был, а, Оби-Ван?

И отчего-то Оби-Вану показалось, что сидящий напротив бесалиск прекрасно знает тему его разговора с Сатин, но из уважения к нему ни о чём не расспрашивает.


End file.
